


Доброе утро

by Yozhik



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Доброе утро

...Автостопом к небесам,

Земляника тут и там,

Море солнца и цветов

И несказанных слов

О том, что любишь...

...Доброе утро всем...

У "завтра" терпкий вкус лесной ягоды - тревожащий и манящий. Вкус твоих любимых лакомств. И мне кажется, что пальцы опять липкие от сока - сколько не оттирай, хоть капля, да останется. Завтра - как мираж вдалеке, хрустальный замок, брызги стекла, колкие льдинки на ладони - чувство, которого я никогда не знала. Может, это вторая моя слабость, а первая - ты, но если всё так, уж поверь, я найду способ превратить и то и другое в силу. Чтобы построить то самое "завтра" только для нас.


End file.
